Valentine's Day OneShots
by Il Pazzo
Summary: SERIES OF ONE-SHOTS!  Consists of Ginny/Draco, Hermione/Draco, Luna/Neville, Luna/Ron and more!  All wrote for Valentine's Day!
1. Ginny meets Draco on the Quidditch Pitch

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Authors note: This is a couple of one-shots on Harry Potter pairings, 'cause its Valentine's Day, and I'm single. So this one is a Ginny/Draco, and was requested by Dan :D**

* * *

Ginny sighed, as she looked around the empty Quidditch field. Why was it always her, alone on Valentine's Day? Harry was in Hogsmeade, with that dumb Ravenclaw, Cho Chang. Hermione was somewhere snogging her stupid brother, Ron.

She had come to the Quidditch Pitch as the last place of freedom. Everywhere in Hogwarts, there were couples! People with roses, with cards, people making out. It disgusted Ginny. So here she had come, hoping no-one was there. And, as she had hoped, she was correct.

SNAP.

Ginny whirled around. Someone was standing not that far away from her. Watching her.

Oh no. It was a boy. A blonde-haired boy. Who was wearing the Slytherin colours.

She turned away. When she heard him behind her, she said "Come to gloat, Malfoy?"

"W-What? Gloat about what?" He sounded quite surprised.

"The fact, I'm stood here alone on Valentine's Day, whilst you have nearly every girl drooling for you? And Harry is off with that stupid Ravenclaw girl." Ginny realized she was close to tears.

"N-No… I wanted to, um, ask you something…" As Ginny turned around, she saw the Slytherin turn bright red, and look at the floor.

"Well. What?" Ginny asked, in spite of herself.

"Well, I… erm…" And with that, Draco's lips pressed against Ginny's trembling ones. He drew back, cold eyes now warm, gazing into her muddy brown ones. Ginny was speechless. She leant forwards and kissed him back. His lips were softer than feathers, and his blonde hair shone in the midday sun. As they drew apart a second time, Ginny Weasley knew she loved him more than life itself.

"So." Draco said, casually. "Fancy a trip to Hogsmeade?"

"It's a date" Ginny said, as she tried to suppress a grin.


	2. Neville asks Luna to the Ball

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! *sadly!* :(**

**Authors Note: This is a couple of one-shots on Harry Potter pairings, 'cause its Valentine's Day, and I'm single. So this one is a Luna/Neville, and was requested by The Boosh-Meister :)**

**

* * *

**

As Neville sat down at the Gryffindor table, next to Hermione Granger, someone at the Ravenclaw table caught his eye. Luna Lovegood. She was standing up, alone, and walking out of the hall. Before he realized what he was doing, he muttered to Hermione "I, um, forgot my wand. See you in class." And with that he took off, following Luna out of the hall.

This was his chance. He was going to ask Luna Lovegood to the Yule ball.

The first time he had laid eyes on her, he had fell in love with her. The way her white blonde hair tumbled over her shoulders, the way her sea-blue eyes shone as she talked non-sense. Yet, Neville loved this part of Luna more than her looks. She could talk about anything, and anyone for hours, and yet, never cared what people thought of her.

And her he was, following her to the Ravenclaw common room, like a love-sick puppy.  
Except she stopped. Right below some conveniently placed mistletoe.  
"Hey Luna." Neville said as he approached her.

Luna screamed.

"Ha Do you really hate me that much?" Neville said shakily, trying to make a joke out of it.

Shaking, Luna pointed to the mistletoe. "Nargles! Nargles swarm to these places! It s bad for me to stand under here!"

"Well, Luna. Normally people do this under mistletoe" He took the chance, and lent forward, kissing her gently, on her soft pink lips. He leaned back, catching his breath. Luna smiled, and leaned towards him, wrapping his hands in his dark brown hair, and pulled him towards her. After a long couple of minutes, they pulled away.

"Hey Luna? I was wondering if you would like to come to the Yule Ball with me?"

"I would absolutely love to Neville" she replied dreamily.

Neville grinned. What a great day this had turned out to be.


	3. Luna gets asked to the Ball twice!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Authors Note: This is a couple of one-shots on Harry Potter pairings, 'cause its Valentine's Day, and I'm single. So this one is a Luna/Ron, and was requested by me! Also, this is NOT connected to my Neville/Luna one!**

**

* * *

**

Luna ran past the Room of Requirement three times thinking "I need a place to hide!" Neville had just asked her to the Ball… **(AN: This is NOT following my Neville/Luna story!) **She had muttered, "Sorry, I already have a date" and ran off. 'Poor Neville', Luna thought, 'but I just don't like him in that way.'

Another problem. She didn't really have a date for the Ball. Luna sighed as she settled down in an armchair to read her latest edition of The Quibbler.

As Luna looked up, she saw the one person she had ever had feelings for enter the room. Ron Weasley.

The way his brilliant red hair shone in the light, his amazing blue eyes shining with worry.

"Luna? Are you okay? I saw what happened with Neville." Ron said, walking towards her. As she lowered her Quibbler, Ron saw that her eyes were glistening with tears.

"Luna!" He ran forward. "What's the matter?" he sat next to her, and pulled her into a hug.

"N-Nobody's ever cared about if I'm okay before" Luna said, smiling through her tears.  
"I-I care about you Luna" Ron muttered.

Their eyes met, her dazzling blue ones, and his warm blue ones.

"Luna?" "Mmhmm?" Luna couldn't drag her eyes from his. "Who're you going to the Ball with?" He whispered. "No-one" Luna sighed "I just didn't want to reject Neville-he's too nice…"

"Well, I suppose you have a date now then…"

"Wh-who? Who would want to, apart fro-" Ron cut Luna off with a kiss. It was short, sweet, and tasted of honeydukes chocolate and butterbeer. As they pulled away, Ron said "Me, silly". "I'd like that very much" Luna replied dreamily, as she lent to kiss him again.


	4. Gryffindor and Slytherin, Intertwined

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Authors note: This is a couple of one-shots on Harry Potter pairings, 'cause its Valentine's Day, and I'm single. So this one is a Hermione/Draco, and was requested by me again XD Yes, it is quite OOC for Draco, and fluffy in areas :3**

**

* * *

**

**Gryffindor And Slytherin, Intertwined.**

Hermione grabbed her ever heavy book bag, and rushed down to the common room she shared with Hogwarts' Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. She arranged to meet Ginny before breakfast, and she was late. Extremely late. As she rushed across the common room, she didn't see the blonde Slytherin stood with his back to her.

One minute Draco was stood, contemplated leaving for breakfast early, next minute he was flat on his back with the Gryffindor Princess lying across his chest, straddling him. As he stared into her honey brown eyes, he felt something he had never felt before. His heart fluttered, and he felt his pulse race.

Hermione met his ice grey gaze, and felt her heart beat faster and faster, until she was sure it was about to explode. Unconsciously, they each slowly leaned closer to the other.

Suddenly, Hermione jumped up, leaving Draco breathless. "S-Sorry. I-I have to go meet Gin. See you later, Draco." And with that she exited, leaving a very flustered Draco Malfoy.

All week, all the Prince of Slytherin could think about was that morning in the Head's common Room. He knew he had to see her again.

* * *

When Hermione woke on the morning of Valentine's Day, she felt dread in her stomach. Everyone would be acting all lovey-doey all day. Cho and Harry, Luna and Ron, even Ginny and Oliver Shark! She would be the only one single. When she entered her common room, the first thing she saw were two roses, red and green, entertwined. As she walked over, she saw a piece of parchment with her name on it. In beautiful italics, it read…

_OPPOSITES ATTRACT _

_Life contains death to remain still alive,_

_Death contains life to allow life to survive._

_Night contains light to be day in recess,_

_The day contains the night hidden in darkness._

_Brilliance contains the shine of dullness to shine,_

_Dullness is brilliantly dark in itself you will find blind._

_Love contains fear only to be loved in its rear & so near._

And underneath was written;

_Meet me at the Room of Requirement at 12 o'clock. If you don't, I'll understand. D x._

Hermione stood, for at least five minutes, staring at the roses and the poem. D… It must be Draco! 'It could be Dean or Dumbledore!' she thought, 'shut up brain!' She looked at her watch. It read 11:30 am. How late had she slept in?

If she was going to meet 'D' she wanted to look nice. Even though it could all just be a prank. After a while of debating what to wear, she decided on a pair of white shorts, a black crop top, and some pumps. She tied her hair up, but left a few curls hanging down. She didn't look to different from what she usually wore on weekends. She had decided against make-up, but against her will, found herself lightly applying a pale blush and a clear lip-gloss. Looking at her watch, she realized she only has 5 minutes to get the Room of Requirement! Grabbing her charm bracelet, she rushed out of the common room, and arrived at the Room of Requirement at exactly 12.

* * *

She was surprised to find a door already there. Gingerly she pushed it open, and gasped. Inside was, well… perfect! The walls were a baby blue, her favorite colour. There were two patchwork armchairs, sitting on a highly polished wood floor. 'Have I died and gone to Heaven?' Hermione thought. As she inhaled deeply, she giggled. The room smelt of freshly-cut grass. "I remembered when old Sluggy got you to explain the Love Potion…" said a smooth voice. She turned around to find herself face to face with the Prince of Slytherin himself, Draco Malfoy.

"I-I… Um. What do you want Draco?" Hermione winced at how cold her voice sounded.

"Well, I suppose…" And with that, he kissed her.

It was short, sweet, gentle and totally unlike Draco. As she pulled back and gazed into his now warm silver eyes, he muttered "Like the roses?"  
"I loved them" She whispered.  
"Gryffindor and Slytherin" they said together, before Hermione threaded her hands in his silky platinum hair, and pulled him into another, deeper kiss.  
"Hermione" he breathed, many minutes later. "Be my Valentine?"  
"I'd love to" She replied, kissing him on the forehead.

* * *

Later that night, Hermione found a small parcel on her pillow. Opening the package, she found a small charm. It was a crystal heart, half read and half green. Placing it on her charm bracelet, she smiled.

As Hermione fell asleep that night, one thought wriggled through her sub-conciousness.

'_Maybe Valentine's Day isn't so bad after all…'_

* * *

**A/N: I made up Oliver Shark (he's a Hufflepuff!), and the poem isn't mine!**


End file.
